northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 47: The Secret Is Out! Revelation Of The Remaining Armored Fighters
Oracle 47: The Secret Is Out! Revelation Of The Remaining Armored Fighters (秘密はアウトです！残りのアーマードファイターズ黙示録 Himitsu wa autodesu! Nokori no Āmādo Faitāzu mokushiroku) is the forty-seventh episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis As they found out that Kohei, Hiroshi, Ayako, Chisato and Hiroyo transformed into Armored Fighters; Chihiro, Kazumi and Miyuki told them to tell them the truth about their identities as Armored Fighters. On the other hand, Anaira admitted to herself that she was a reckless when she and her fellow Armored Fighters transformed into their armor form in front of many people. Plot The Armored Fighters faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa saw them fighting against the Chariot Soldiers. He attempted to attack the Armored Fighters, but he couldn't. Instead, he secretly escaped away from the Plenary Hall of the Senate and went somewhere else. Meanwhile, Hiroko can't believe that Mayor Akazawa has an ability to summon the Chariot Soldiers. Because of this, she called the city vice mayor about this matter. Meanwhile, Mikoto and Aria were also shocked about the live footage wherein Mayor Akazawa summoned the Chariot Soldiers. They were also curious on how he summoned the Chariot Soldiers without any presence of any Chariot Fighter. On the other hand, the Armored Fighter defeated the Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. After the battle, the people in the Plenary Hall thanked the Armored Fighters for saving them. As the Armored Fighters left the Plenary Hall; Chihiro, Kazumi and Miyuki decided to talk Kohei, Hiroshi, Ayako, Chisato and Hiroyo about the matter afterwards. When the senators resume the hearing, they found out that Mayor Akazawa was missing. As a result, the session was cancelled. On the other hand, Mayor Akazawa went to his office at Hirakawa City Hall while disguising as an employee of the city hall. There he saw his office was completely ruined and destroyed. As he can't believe what he saw, he ran away from his office to head on to Rie's office in third floor. As he reached Rie's office, Mayor Akazawa saw Rie doing her job in her laptop. Rie, on the other hand, saw Mayor Akazawa standing nearby the door of her office. She asked him on what's on his purpose. Mayor Akazawa answered that he wanted to stay on her office for a long time, as he escaped away from the senate hearing. Meanwhile after the session was cancelled due to Mayor Akazawa's escapade, Erika got mad to him and she thought that he's guilty. Back to TransHead TV Media Center, Hiroko told to Anaira that she will leave temporary in order to have a private meeting with the city vice mayor. Anaira agreed, and she told her to stay safe while on the outside. Hiroko thanked for her advice, and left. Irie, on the other hand, asked Anaira about her concern to Councilor Hiroko. Anaira answered that she's concerned about the safety of others, especially for her family. Meanwhile; Chihiro, Kazumi and Miyuki saw Kohei, Hiroshi, Ayako, Chisato and Hiroyo taking a dinner in the cafeteria. There they told them that they saw them in the Senate Plenary Hall fighting against the Chariot Soldiers. Hiroyo asked them how they saw them; and Chihiro answered that she, along with Kazumi and Miyuki, saw them transformed into Armored Fighters. On the other hand, as Anaira reached to the cafeteria to take a dinner, she forced to hide herself while listening to the conversation between Chihiro's group and her fellow Armored Fighters. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa returned back after his escape from the Senate hearing. Triskaide asked him on why he escaped from the hearing. Mayor Akazawa answered him that he doesn't want to let the senators to ask him more about his alleged lack of action issues against him. Mateo, on the other hand, told him that it was a nice move to escape from the so-called interrogators. Emperor Ryuuen agreed what Mateo said, and he said that the senators won't find the truth. On the other hand; Chihiro, Kazumi and Miyuki told to Kohei and others to tell their true identities as Armored Fighters. As she listening to their conversation, Anaira felt herself guilty and left. As Chihiro and others asked their true identities, Hiroyo told them that she; along with Kohei, Hiroshi, Ayako and Chisato, were Armored Fighters. She also told them that they're always keeping their true identities as a secret and no one will know that they were Armored Fighters. Meanwhile, as she returned back to her office, Anaira admitted to herself that she was a reckless when she and her fellow Armored Fighters transformed into their armor form in front of many people. Irie, on the other hand, told her that she must not blame herself for revealing the true identities of her comrades as Armored Fighters. While she was comforting by Irie because of what she saw a while ago, she received a message that the Chariot Soldiers were attacking people in a restaurant in Shinoda Avenue. Because of this, she ordered Irie and called the rest of the Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. Meanwhile in Hirakawa City Hall, Rie watched the live footage of an attack of the Chariot Soldiers in Shinoda Avenue on her laptop. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative: Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa: Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 6 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key and Negative Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 23 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 27, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 47: The Strange Revelation, The Zenith episode 42 and Never Surrender episode 22. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes